Querido diario
by jinshinhina
Summary: les dare una pequeña historia narrada por naruto y hinata atravez de sus diarios ademas de algunas tras escenas... espero que sea de su agrado :D jishin!
1. Chapter 1

**Querido diario**

Capitulo 1

10 de octubre

Naruto

La guerra ha terminado y yo aun no puedo, no puedo mirarla, no se que decirle, tampoco se que siento y no quiero arruinarlo diciendo algo tonto.

Nunca pensé que algo así me pudiera pasar, me siento realmente mal, como un tonto, pero no tengo palabras que decirle. ¿Agradecer? ¿Disculparme? ¿Qué debería decir yo? Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo ¿y si ya cambio de opinión?

Me es difícil creer que alguien sienta eso por mi ¿amor?, nunca he sabido que es eso, jamás nadie me lo ha demostrado y no se exactamente como se siente, creí antes estar enamorado pero ya no se que siento, porque nunca nadie me lo demostró así que no se como debería corresponderlo…

Hoy es mi cumpleaños y todos tienen muchas cosas que hacer y estarán muy ocupados como para recordarlo. Siempre ha sido de esa manera no me sorprende, otra cosa este es mi primer diario necesitaba desahogar mis pensamientos y no hay nadie a quien decírselo así que aquí esta.

Hinata

Por fin todo ha terminado y me siento muy triste por todo lo que ha pasado, aunque no parece que se hayan tenido grandes daños, debo ayudar en el hospital ya que tienen muchos heridos de las demás aldeas y necesitan toda la ayuda posible.

También es el cumpleaños de Naruto-kun y me levante mas temprano para prepararle algo, esta vez si se lo entregare, espero tener tiempo para llevárselo y que sea de su agrado. Aun que no me atrevo a verlo a la cara, fui muy tonta decírselo en plena batalla no era el momento pero ya no puedo echarme para atrás además decir que no era verdad seria totalmente inútil y prometí no retractarme a mis palabras además todo era enserio. Me dijeron que intento protegerme cuando perdí el conocimiento.

11 de octubre

Naruto

Fue increíble nunca pensé que entre tanto ajetreo, se acordaría de mi cumpleaños, aww! Hinata es sorprendente incluso se dio el tiempo para prepararme un fantástico pastel de chocolate y un gran tazón de ramen de cerdo, ella cocina muy bien, bueno eso ya lo sabia desde que éramos mas pequeños siempre hacia una comidas extrañas para deliciosas y es el mejor ramen que he probado.

También los demás me felicitaron pero solo después de que vieron a ella cargando con mi obsequio, lástima que no pudo acompañarme a comer, llevaba mucha prisa, bueno yo también tenia muchas cosas que hacer, así que tampoco pudimos hablar.

Debo agradecerle el detalle de alguna forma, sí la invitare a comer también será un buen pretexto para poder hablar y aclara todo con ella de una vez por todas, me alegro que aun no cambie de opinión. Aun tengo que pensar en que le diré, tengo mis ideas revueltas… solo espero que no nos interrumpan.

Hinata

Aller la lleve su regalo a Naruto-kun y se puso muy feliz, pero no pude quedarme a acompañarlo en ese día tan especial, su cumpleaños 17, ya que me escape del trabajo para buscarlo, aunque Sakura-san e Ino-san me cubrieron para que Tsunade-sama no se diera cuenta. Por suerte no tarde mucho en encontrarlo, como aun seguimos con reconstrucción de la aldea él estaba ayudando a transportar algunos materiales e iba pasando de regreso cerca del hospital, así que solo lo entregue y volví.

Para cuando regrese Tsunade-sama ya se había regresado a su oficina y creo que no noto mi ausencia.

También hoy en la tarde vino a buscarme Naruto-kun para invitarme a comer un día que tengamos libre, así que como tendré libre pasado mañana, ese día nos veremos. Me siento muy feliz de que me tome en cuenta y ojala no tenga tantos nervios.

12 de octubre

Naruto

Mañana iré a una cita con Hinata. ¿Una cita? La verdad no se debo hacer en un momento así, ¿A dónde debería llevarla? ¿Querrá ir a comer ramen en Ichiraku?, a Hinata le gusta el ramen ¿verdad? Bueno siendo que lo cocina tan bien seria difícil creer que le desagrade, ojala y le guste porque ella hace uno delicioso. ¿Será buena idea o debería llevarla a otro sitio?; tal vez al parque o a caminar por el bosque, comer en otro lado, una cena en mi departamento, pero yo no se cocinar y darle algo pésimo no seria buena idea o un picnic mejor le pregunto que le gustaría… ¿debería preguntarle o pensar yo solo?.

También le puedo regalar unas flores… ¿Cuáles le gustaran?, tal ves unos dulces o chocolates, ¿pero de cuáles?... creo que se muy poco sobre ella, soy tan patético la invita a salir sin saber que es lo que le podría gustar. ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? ¿y mi ropa, tengo que vestir distinto? Yo creo que mi ropa esta bien, pero ¿y si ella se arregla distinto? Porque lo haría… a mi me gusta su ropa, se ve tierna, no había pensado en todo esto.

Lo peor es que aun debo pensar en lo que le voy a decir… estoy en aprietos =^_^=


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 ¡No me evitaras más!

Mientras la joven se encontraba inconsciente en la habitación, un rubio fue deslumbrado por las brillantes luces ya que la energía había vuelto. Se decidió a seguir con la limpieza del cuarto pero se quedo paralizado un momento a causa de que encontró la ropa de la Hyuga la cual se encontraba extendida en una silla, su impresión fue causada ya que estaba toda la ropa incluyendo su ropa interior ya que se había mojado totalmente. Pasaron varios pensamientos por la mente del sorprendido ojiazul pero su mente fue despejada de ellos al escuchar unos murmullos de detrás de él. La desfallecida chica se estaba acomodando.

-debes estar exhausta ¿verdad?- se sentó en la cama y se acerco a la chica para acariciar su larga cabellera de color negro azulado-creo que será mejor que descanses, después de todo has estado trabajando muy duro

Se levanto y busco en un armario una bolsa para dormir y unas cobijas, las acomodo en el piso a un lado de la cama y se volvió a acercar a la pelinegra.

-ojala hubiéramos podido hablar un poco mas-dijo mientras la tapaba-no creas que vas a evitarme mas tiempo… quiero, no, necesito comprobar algo muy importante y para eso te necesito despierta

El joven Uzumaki se encontraba acostado con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas ya que era la primera vez que alguien mas dormía en su casa (además de que era una chica), empezó a cerrar los ojos y quedo profundamente dormido con una sonrisa. Mientras la ojiperla tenia un sueño que no la dejaba dormir desde la guerra (razón por la cual se encontraba tan cansada).

Ese sueño mejor dicho pesadilla le mostro la manera en que un joven de larga caballera castaña moría ante sus ojos y después de eso como varios de los miembros del clan Hyuga murmuraban la muerte del joven e inculpando a la heredera de dicha muerte. Comentaban que por culpa suya aquel talentoso muchacho murió.

A decir verdad aquel tormentoso sueño solo eran recuerdos de momentos por los que paso la pelinegra después del fin de la guerra, mas sin embargo ella trato de no mostrar el dolor que sentía en lo profundo de su corazón, quería dejar de mostrar su debilidad por la que su padre no la había aceptado, pero el guardar ese dolor la estaba destrozando por dentro.

Eran las 4:17 de la mañana y el joven ojiazul despertó al escuchar unos sollozos se sentó y enfoco su vista en la cama donde se encontraba una silueta sentada y vio como la ojiperla trataba de aguantar el llanto se acerco para ver el porqué se encontraba asi.

-Hi…Hinata-estiro su brazo para tomar su hombro-¿Qué sucede?

-No, no es nada-dijo tapándose la cara

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-dijo mientras le destapaba la cara-si casi estas llorando

-Na…Naruto-kun-dijo mientras trataba de volver a taparse el rostro-y…ya te dije que no es nada

-¿acaso no confías en mí?-le tomo las manos y la miro los ojos-por favor cuéntame, no me gusta verte así, por favor confía en mí ¿si?

-e…es que-empezó a sollozar-N…Neji-niisan- se le escapo una lagrima y de inmediato se la limpio-perdón no debí

-es por eso-miro como ella trataba retener sus lagrimas-no te preocupes no me molesta, para serte sincero a mí también me entristece que ya no este

-lo siento no quise…-el ojiazul la tomo por los hombros y la abrazo

-puedes llorar, desahógate-dijo eso mientras ella alzaba la mirada y a él le empezaban a brotar lagrimas de los ojos-aun… que todo fue mi culpa, si… si… yo hubiera sido más… fuerte…-dijo entre sollozos-esto… esto no …-fue interrumpido

-¡No!-grito una pelinegra llena de tristeza y culpa en sus ojos-t…todo fue mi culpa-dijo mientras lloraba-y…yo soy la… la débil, todos dicen que Neji-niisan murió por mi culpa

-claro que no-dijo el rubio muy serio-tu eres muy fuerte, si no fuera por ti yo no estaría aquí-le sonrió tiernamente mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte-pero puedes desahogarte, no guardes mas tus lagrimas, ahora no tienes que ser fuerte-los ojos de ambos se humedecían

-gr…gracias Naruto-kun-lo abrazo y brotaron mas lagrimas

Después de un rato la joven heredera volvió a quedarse dormida, pero esta vez sobre el rubio, él la miraba mientras acariciaba su cabello, logro alcanzar la cobija para taparlos a ambos ya que no quería despertarla, solo se acomodo para también dormir.

Unos ojos azules se volvieron a abrir a eso de las 10 de la mañana, miro como su compañera seguía dormida y sujetándolo en un cálido abrazo, el joven ninja creó un clon para que este sacara la ropa a que se secara y fuera a comprar algo para desayunar ya que no quería levantarse y dejarla sola.

El clon no se tardo mucho ya que evito distraerse porque debía regresar pronto. Para así prepara algo de desayunar para la joven huésped.

Ya en el departamento unos ojos de color perla se abrían con dificultad, al lograr ver alzo la cara y se encontró con una sonrisa muy cálida.

-ya despertaste-le dijo muy contento mientras sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de la kunoichi-¿Cómo estás?, ¿dormiste bien?, espero que no te hayas despertado por culpa mía

-etto N…Naruto-kun-miro como se encontraban y se levanto muy rápido-lo…lo siento

-no te preocupes-dijo mientras se levantaba- pero dime ¿ya estas mejor?-tomo con su mano la cara de ella

-huumm… si-solo asintió mientras su rostro se ruborizaba

-me alegro mucho no me gusta verte triste-se empezó a estirar-pero no tienes que guardar tus lagrimas, puedes desahogarte con migo ¿si quieres?

-gr…gracias-dijo muy apenada

-bueno creo que el desayuno ya debe de estar listo, te parece si vamos- le dijo mientras abría la puerta y le cedía el pasó

-s…si- salieron de la habitación

-¿que te parece? mi clon a preparado un rico desayuno- le ofreció un asiento a la joven chica

La ojiperla estaba muy sorprendida por las atenciones que recibía de aquel chico, además de que estaba muy avergonzada por causarle tantas molestias.

-si quieres puedes tomar una ducha después, tu ropa ya casi esta lista- dijo muy sonriente- le he dicho a mi clon que la limpiara y la extendiera- un pequeño rubor invadió sus marcas en la cara

-etto…-la chica estaba totalmente roja al enterarse que su amado había hecho eso

-perdón por haberme tomado esa libertad pero no podía dejar que la usaras así, después de cómo estaba- estaba muy apenado rascando su cabeza

-n…no te preocupes- le sonrió-gr…gracias Naruto-kun

Después del desayuno la joven decidió tomar una ducha, dentro del baño pensaba en lo feliz que estaba, su dolor se había ido totalmente, le había servido mucho desahogarse y sacar toda su tristeza, se ducho tranquilamente olvidando el hecho de que estaba en la casa de su amado.

Afuera del baño estaba un muy apurado rubio que seguía con la limpieza, mientras pensaba como hablar con ella sin que se desmayara, otro de sus pensamientos era el porqué parecía que jamás terminaría con su limpieza.

La joven hyuga salió dispuesta a irse a su casa ya que estaba segura que su padre se estaría preguntado donde se había metido y debía cumplir con sus obligaciones dentro del clan.

-Na…Naruto-kun etto… muchas gracias por todo p…pero creo que debo irme

-¿Qué?, no te puedes ir todavía- dijo mientras la empujaba para sentarla en el sillón

-p…pero- le tapo la boca el ojiazul

-nada de peros, ahora debes esperar a que yo me duche para llevarte a tu casa

-n…no, yo me p…puedo ir sola-dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-no, ya dije me esperaras, me la debes- tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el baño- además no terminamos de hablar anoche-fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar

La kunoichi se puso nerviosa. Pasaron un par de minutos y recordó que todo el tiempo Naruto había estado limpiando así que decidió ayudarle un poco en forma de agradecimiento, así que tomo una escoba y empezó a barrer y limpiar un poco sus muebles.

-estoy listo Hinata-se quedo asombrado al ver que su casa se encontraba muy limpia-¿Hinata tú hiciste esto?

-mmm… si-dijo mientras terminaba de lavar los trastos-debía hacer algo para agradecerte un poco

-muchas gracias Hinata, eres sorprendente-se termino de alistar para ir a dejarla

Mientras caminaba hacia la casa del clan Hyuga, un ojiazul contaba anécdotas de lo que había hecho durante los últimos meses, su caminata fue tranquila hasta que aparecieron las fans del "Salvador", esto provoco que se desviaran del camino para poder esconderse.

-creo que ya las perdimos-dijo un rubio muy cansado por correr

-si- dijo sin aire la heredera-no me imagine que fueran tan persistentes

-he he he- rio nervioso-si es muy molesto

Cuando pudieron retomar su camino volvieron a ser molestados pero para la sorpresa del ojiazul esta vez no era a él, si no a su bella compañera. Al parecer ella también tenía a su club de admiradores, pero ella no huía de ellos porque simplemente no los podía dejar hablando solos y solo se limitaba a aceptar sus cumplidos y sus regalos. Un joven observaba la escena muy furioso y decidió tomar la mano de la cortejada chica para llevársela.

-no sabía que tuvieras tantos pretendiente-dijo molesto

-lo…lo siento si te han molestado-dijo apenada

-hmmp, bueno después de todo eres la heredera de la familia mas prestigiosa de la aldea- dijo en un ton burlón -además de ser una kunoichi muy hermosa-esto último lo dijo con la voz mas baja pero la elogiada chica lo entendió perfectamente

-bueno será mejor que nos apuremos- dijo temándola de la mano y caminado

Por fin llegaron a su destino. Hinata era recibida como a una princesa ya que se inclinaban ante ella y todos le decían una frase muy formal.

-que bueno verla Hinata-sama

-muchas gracias-era lo que se limitaba a responder

Llegaron al cuarto principal donde se encontraba una persona con un gran aura de autoridad, que era nada mas y nada menos que el líder de la familia. Que la joven le llamaba.

-buenos días padre he vuelto-decía haciendo una reverencia

-bueno días Hiashi-sama-dijo el rubio inclinándose

-buenas tardes Naruto-respondió muy serio el lí jóvenes habían perdido la noción del tiempo mientras huían de sus respectivos acosadores-¿dónde has estado Hinata?

-ella estuvo con migo a causa de la tormenta que nos atrapo

-¿así que te quedaste con este joven?-dijo mirándola

-s…si, quiero decir si padre- dijo muy seria

-ya veo, lamento las molestias que pudo causarte-volteo a ver al rubio-estoy agradecido, dime ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte tan amable favor?

-no es necesario-dijo el rubio muy convencido

-insisto estoy en deuda-dijo un ojiblanco, mientras la joven Hyuga estaba sorprendida por la insistencia de su padre

-bueno ya que insiste-dijo el Uzumaki pensando-podría dejar que su hija salga con migo mañana por la tarde-volteo a verla

-p…pero yo-dijo una muy apenada pelinegra

-no, Hinata-dijo un poco enojado el líder-tú más que nadie está en deuda con el-volteo a ver al chico-acepto tu petición

-muchas gracias Hiashi-sama, pasare por ella a las 4:30

-de acuerdo, ahora debo irme los dejo-dijo el Hyuga mayor mientras salía de la habitación

-bueno creo que será mejor que yo igual me vaya-se levanto el rubio

-N…Naruto-kun-el rostro de la pelinegra se encontraba un poco rojizo-¿P…porqué?

-porque pedí eso, mmm… ya te lo dije antes- dijo muy sonriente-anoche no terminamos de hablar, además así no tendrás pretexto-ambos salieron de la residencia

-nos vemos Naruto-kun

-nos vemos mañana Hinata-se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla

El joven ojiazul dejo a una sorprendida y paralizada chica. Mientras él se marchaba la joven solo podía tocar su mejilla. Después de un momento reacciono por la voz de una joven de pelo castaño.

-¿one-chan?-preguntaba muy preocupada-oye, ¡one-chan!, ¡despierta!

-¿he?-por fin bajo de su nube y volteo a ver a quien causaba tanto escándalo-hola Hanabi-chan

-por fin reaccionas one-chan, ¿Dónde estuviste?, padre estuvo muy preocupado

-¿en cerio?-se sorprendió la pelinegra-bueno estuve con Naruto-kun

-entiendo, tal vez por eso es que iba tan contento, bueno no importa creo que hoy abra junta en el clan para ver si hubo algún problema por la tormenta, será mejor que te alistes

-si enseguida voy

Durante la junta se tocaron varios temas relacionados con la tormenta, a si como el futuro del clan en cuyo tema era muy presente la ojiperla.

-creo que será buena idea que se busque un buen joven para desposarla en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad-dijo uno de los consejeros

-sí, eso será lo mejor-grito otro miembro

-¿pero quién podría compararse con el prestigio de nuestro clan?

-¡suficiente!- grito molesto el cabecilla-ese tema es irrelevante y no concierne con ustedes- el líder estaba consiente en cuanto los sentimientos que tenia la joven heredera por aquel chico que la había cuidado durante la tormenta y no quería atormentar a su hija de esa manera-esta junta se da por terminada en este momento

La junta se termino y la ojiperla que solo había podido oír las discusiones sobre desposarla en donde no se tomaron la molestia de preguntarle pero gracias a su padre ya había terminado por ese día. Ahora solo quedaba prepararse para su cita con Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

4 de noviembre

Naruto

Por fin regrese de la aldea de la arena, ha sido una larga misión donde tuvimos que ayudar a cuidar de los heridos… bueno Sakura-chan se encargo de revisarlos y curarlos mientras que Sai buscaba plantas medicinales en las afueras de la aldea y yo cuidaba del invernadero de la zona ya que todos se encontraban muy ocupados y algunos otros estaban heridos. Durante el camino Sakura-chan me contó que había empezado a salir con Sasuke eso me sorprendió mucho y después de eso me dijo "perdón Naruto…por jamás poder corresponderte…no creo que se pueda obligar a alguien a estar con quien no ama…eres un chico maravilloso pero no te veo de esa manera…tu para mi eres como un hermano, uno que siempre hace tonterías y procura que los demás sean felices sin importar lo que cueste…uno a quien le tengo gran aprecio… estoy segura que hay alguien que te aprecia, alguien a quien siempre le pareciste especial…solo espero que la veas antes de que sea tarde" todo eso me dejo pensando en por qué no me dolió todo lo que dijo, siempre creí estar enamorado de ella pero en ese momento no sentí tristeza ni rencor hacia nadie lo único que pude sentir fue felicidad por ella… y espero que sea feliz…"Hinata es una buna chica… ¿no te parece?" eso ya lo sabía… ya llevo mucho sin verla pero me dijeron que salió hace unos días y no se sabia con exactitud cuanto tiempo le llevaría volver solo espero verla antes de mi próxima misión… aun me pregunto porque me preocupa tanto.

7 de noviembre

Naruto

Día con día estamos mas cerca de terminar con la reconstrucción de la aldea aunque ya no se parece a como estaba en un principio; varias cosas han cambiado de lugar, de tamaño y de forma… el lugar del clan Uchiha se ha reducido ya que era mucho trabajo reconstruir todo como para que nadie lo ocupara, por eso solo unas cuantas casas han sido levantadas pero siguen teniendo casi el mismo espacio cerca del muro de la aldea mientas tanto yo sigo viviendo en una pequeña choza cerca de los materiales de construcción no me molesta estar en ese lugar, es muy tranquilo; además aun no se donde me van a ubicar…al parecer el edificio donde vivía no fue reconstruido como tal además fueron pocas la cosas que pude recuperar, incluso mi ropa fue prácticamente destruida y la mayoría de la que ahora tango me la regalo Tsunade-obachan, Iruka-sensei y algunos de mis amigos, pero no suelo usarlos mucho… el único que me he puesto fue el que me dieron las chicas…lo use en la cita…Hinata aun no regresa…espero que se encuentre bien, seguramente debe de estar muerta de aburrimiento porque fue con el engreído del teme, Shino y con Kakashi-sensei eso si que debe de ser muy aburrido. Tengo una idea hare algo para recompensar su tan mala suerte… pero que puedo hacer -_-?

10 de noviembre

Hinata

Anoche regrese de mi misión y hoy muy temprano cuando fui a entregar mi reporte me encontré con Naruto-kun "Hinata! Cuento tiempo sin verte… ¿Qué te parece si paso por ti en la tarde?...estupendo…me encargare de que olvides lo aburrida que fue tu misión… de veras" después de ese encuentro fui a hacer algunos encargos pendientes que dejo mi padre ya que salió hoy en la mañana junto con Hanabi-chan… la misión no fue tan aburrida como pensaba y como también cree él, nunca había ido de misión con Sasuke-kun; él no es tan frio como todos dicen, a veces decía algún comentario gracioso y me conto varias historias de su tiempo en el equipo 7…aun que en todas parecía que Naruto-kun no era de mucha ayuda…parecía mas como un estorbo…y que todo lo hacia Sasuke-kun, pero en esos momentos de la narración Kakashi-sensei intervenía y decía otros datos de la historia…se nota que en el fondo Sasuke-kun extrañaba a su equipo así como ellos a él… de regreso lo vi con mas entusiasmo y prisa, pienso que pudo ser porque por fin vería a Sakura-chan, en la mañana también la encontré a ella "Hinata, ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?" solo le respondí y se fue corriendo… ojala que Naruto-kun haya superado su depresión… debo apresurarme pronto vendrá por mi.

Naruto

Hoy tendré una cita improvisada con Hinata…bueno llevo días planeándola pero nunca se me ocurrió nada…me entere que ya había regresado así que fui a buscarla muy temprano a su casa y una de las sirvientas me dijo que había salido hacia la oficina de la Hokage y por suerte la encontré cuando iba de regreso y le propuse ir por ella y acepto "claro Naruto-kun me encantaría"… hoy es un lindo día y se me ha ocurrido comer una paleta helada y la verdad solo se me ocurrió eso pero pretendo hacer que se divierta mucho para que olvide la amargas misión que de seguro tubo…después de un rato mientras caminaba pensando en que hacer a lo lejos vi a Sakura-chan con Sasuke caminado y se veían felices… me alegro por ellos… ya casi es hora de que valla por Hinata y pienso ponerme la ropa que me dio Iruka-sensei es la que mas me gusto de todas… espero que a ella también le guste.

11 de noviembre

Hinata

Ayer fue un día muy divertido junto con Naruto-kun… primero me llevo a comer una paleta helada, después fuimos a comer ramen a Ichiraku´s… sí que venden un ramen delicioso… cuando terminamos de comer caminamos por las calles de la aldea hasta llegar cerca de una pila de las maderas para construir y nos sentamos sobre ellas para mirar las estrellas ya que estaba empezando a obscurecer…mientras él me contaba su versión de las historias del equipo 7…eran un poco diferentes a las que había escuchado de Sasuke-kun y Kakashi-sensei pero aun así me parecieron muy divertidas, sí que sirvió para olvidar mi larga misión…esta vez él iba con un nuevo atuendo; unos pantaloncillos color beige, una playera blanca y un chaleco naranja, claro con su banda ninja en la frente…al final me acompaño hasta mi casa y espero a que le devolviera su camisa "nos vemos después Hinata…duces sueños".

Naruto

Me siento realmente feliz… Salí con Hinata de nuevo… me siento tan bien cuando estoy a su lado…cuando me defendió me dijo que yo le daba fuerzas y la inspiraba para ser mejor, aun no entiendo porque siente eso y jamás entenderé porque alguien como ella se ha fijado en mi pero eso ya no importa, porque se ha vuelto alguien importante de una manera sorprendentemente rápido que ni yo puedo explicar…todo salió bien pero no puedo ni siquiera sacar el tema y sin embargo se le nota feliz…solo quiero juntar el valor necesario para poder hablar con ella… después de ver las estrellas la lleve hasta su casa y me regreso la camisa… tiene un dulce olor…esta vez le compre un clavel…poco a poco la conozco masa ella, sus gustos y pensamientos; no es tan extraña como yo pensaba solamente es muy tímida y le falta un poco de confianza ya que sigue tartamudeando cuando esta conmigo aunque ya no se desmaya cuando le hago un cumplido… pero debo medir lo que digo o de lo contrario podría pasar de nuevo.

12 de noviembre

Naruto

Nuevamente tendré una larga misión que tardara alrededor de un mes aunque me dijeron que ya abre vuelto para navidad… eso no me alegra mucho ya que iré solamente con Sai, Yamato y Karin… la misión consiste en que Karin firme un acta donde prometa que no intentara traicionar a ninguna de las aldeas… personalmente no la veo como una gran amenaza, no es muy fuerte, pero su cabello me recuerda un poco al de mi madre y el segundo Hokage dijo que ella era del clan Uzumaki… me entusiasma un poco saber que podría ser otra sobreviviente del país destruido y mas aun que pudiera ser como una especie de prima lejana…no me importa que digan que soy Namikase… yo soy Naruto Uzumaki… me estoy emocionando al escribir mmm…. Ni siquiera me gusta escribir pero recientemente me siento bien cuando lo hago…no poder ver a Hinata en mucho tiempo y no quiero irme por tanto…partiré mañana y hoy iré a verla para avisarle.

Hinata

Naruto-kun se va a ir por mas de un mes TT_TT no quiero que se vaya y no puedo acompañarlo ya que se llevara a cabo un evento de gran importancia en el clan y no puedo ausentarme, porque tengo que ayudar en todo lo que pueda y prepárame para dicho evento que podría ser por fin la elección de la siguiente cabeza del clan… yo no quiero que llegue ese día seguramente tendré que competir nuevamente contra Hanabi-chan y no me gusta hacer eso…tiene varios años que no combato contra ella…no se si sea capaz de vencerla y tampoco quiero hacerle ningún daño aunque ella sea más fuerte que yo…pero tampoco me gustaría que se siguiera haciendo el ritual del sello del pájaro enjaulado que provocaba tantos conflictos entre las ramas de la familia…esas son razones suficientes para no poder salir de la aldea por mucho tiempo… solo me queda esperar por su regreso…ha sido muy amable cuando salimos y siempre me regala algún tipo de flor esta vez me dio una margarita…incluso ahora se dio el tiempo para venir y avisarme que saldría…no se veía nada feliz…lo note un poco deprimido…ahora menos que antes dejaría de decir que lo amo y sigo pensando que podría dar mi vida por él y por su felicidad aunque no fuera conmigo … TE AMO NARUTO-KUN.


End file.
